Heroes of Beacon
by Ladybug4life
Summary: My first Fanfiction guys and gals. Looking for feedback of all kinds. This is going to be a long running story about the adventures of the students of Beacon Academy, full of action romance drama and all that good stuff (rated M for lemons and more to come so stay tuned unless you under 18 ;P) will add parings if intro goes well main paring will be Ladybug with many side romances
1. Chapter 1

To provide an explanation as to why an update took so long, i was without internet for the weekend, got back on Monday and started up re-typing chapters 1 and 2 to make it easier to read. Chapter 3 will also be included in this update. I really hope it makes up for my absence, and also i hope you guys enjoy (feedback would be great) *ramble end* Anyways You guys are AWESOME! Without further adue.

Heroes of Beacon Academy!

In one night, the once peaceful city of Vale was turned into a battleground. With the Atlesian's robotic forces, the White Fang, and the Grimm attacking in unison the situation was dire for the students of Beacon Academy who were fighting tooth and nail to hold the line and defend their home. The infamous Cinder Fall had gotten the better of them her plan working "nearly" to perfection. The one thing she didn't count on was a young persistent scythe wielder name Ruby Rose who defeated Roman Torchwick, with the help of a hungry Grimm which she promptly decapitated, and destroyed the aircraft that was giving the control of the Atlesian robots to the enemy. While this gave the defenders rooms to breathe, the battle was far from over for Cinder had successfully obtained the power of the Fall Maiden.

Weiss and Blake had just split up to help some students in trouble. After putting an end to a group of grimm, Blake is startled by a cry of pain coming from the mess hall, turning to where the noise came from, her heart sinks as her amber eyes begin to fill with fear and disbelief at the sight of her old partner Adam Taurus. After tossing aside the fallen trooper, Adam turns to her, an evil grin forming on his face.

"Hello Blake." He says coldly, sheathing his sword. "I was wondering when i would run into you." 

Unknowing of how to react, Blake backs away as fear fills her mind and her body begins to tremble.

"Why are you doing this Adam?" She shouted at him, terror clearly registering in her voice.

"You know why, Blake!" He shouts back, "you and I, we were going to change the world, we were going to lead the revolution together,don't you remember?" His words coming out with a hint of hurt in them.

"Well this is only the beginning," he smiles, placing his foot on an immobilized student and drawing his sword. "Nobody can stop me now!" He laughs, raising his sword, all emotion in his voice replaced with a cold tone.

Blake's eyes widened at seeing what Adam was about to do so fighting against the overwhelming fear rooting her in place, she lunges herself forward clashing her blade to his pushing him back.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else Adam," she shot out at him, fear still clinging to her words, "I'm going to stop you here and now!"

He smiled, pushing his sword forward. "I would love to see you try." He spoke, each word a challenge.

Kicking her to the floor, he sheaths his sword and begins circling her, his stare making her tremble even more.

"You know Blake, all i ever wanted was you, everything i did was for you, and you betrayed me and abandoned the cause we fought for for so long." Each word from his mouth sending waves of guilt through her, "You threw it all away and for nothing!" He yelled, punctuating his sentence with a backhand, knocking her to the ground.

He leans down, gripping her chin tightly in his hands and making her wince in pain, her face still stinging where he slapped her.

"You will be mine or you will be no one's" he spoke coldly.

Just then Yang ran past the windows of the mess hall, the brawler's hair in a mess and a worried expression on her face.

"BLAKE! Where are you?" Yang yelled, scanning the area.

Covering Blake's mouth with his hand, Adam put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh…" he whispered to her.

All Blake wanted to do was call out to her partner but all she could do was wait. Finally Yang decided to move on to search somewhere else. Removing his hand from her mouth, he smiled as he saw the scornful look on Blake's face.

"Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with?" She spoke slightly under her breath.

"Kill you?" He questioned, "No, I don't want to kill you."

"Then what do you want?" She choked, surprise coating her voice.

"It's quite simple really." He started, "I'm going to take you home and make you suffer for your betrayal." He said, in a cold yet calm tone as if it were obvious.

She tried to think of what he would do to her but was cut short by a kick to the head knocking her out. Binding her hands and feet, Adam lifted Blake onto his shoulder and carried her to his awaiting Bullhead and signaled for the White Fang to retreat.

Meanwhile at the front lines of Beacon's defense without the Atlesian army at their throats and the White Fang beginning to retreat things were becoming a little more bearable until the Dragonic Grimm was summoned and began circling the Beacon Academy Tower it seemed to not only increase the strength of the grimm but also summon more. The combined power of the teams from all over Remnant was barely enough to hold the line.

Weiss was face to face with 2 huge Ursa, freezing the one on the right in place she lunged at the on on the left using her sigils to dash around the beast landing multiple strikes in all its major weak spots, the beast fell to the ground with a loud THUD! Forgetting where she was standing, Weiss was unaware of the other ursa rearing up to strike her. As his massive paw came barreling towards her he was interrupted by Crescent Rose hooking around his neck as Ruby fired the sniper jetting her forward and decapitating the beast. The comotian finally got Weiss to turn around to see the headless beast falling backwards.

"How could i make such a rookie mistake!" She scolded herself mentally.

"You're welcome" Ruby announced, snapping Weiss out of her thoughts.

Looking over she saw Ruby with her hood flowing behind her as she reloaded her weapon. Realizing that once again the young redhead had saved her, she glared at Ruby.

"I didn't need your help." She scolded turning her head upright.

Ruby couldn't help but smile at her partners defiance.

Weiss's scroll began buzzing, startling her, she fished it out of her pocket to see who could be calling her at this time.

"Jaune?" Weiss puzzled as Ruby got close enough to hear.

"Jaune where are you is everything okay are you…"

"Weiss you've got to help Pyrrha" she was interrupted by Jaune's pleads.

"Why what happened to her?" she questioned.

"She is going to the top of the tower to fight Cinder, you guys have to believe me she doesn't stand a chance..."

"I'll go help her Jaune" Ruby cut in.

"Thank you Ruby" he sighed in relief as he hung up.

"Hey Weiss, ya think you could…" she was cut short by Weiss making a trail of her sigils up the side of the tower leading to the top.

"GO!" She yelled. Ruby dashed up the side of the building.

Arriving at the top floor of the tower the first thing Pyrrha saw was Cinder standing in the middle of the room, flames enveloping her from the waist down.

"Cinder!" She boomed "I'm here to put an end to your plans once and for all!" She declared, pointing the tip of her blade at Cinder.

To this Cinder just turned around and laugh. To say that her laugh terrified Pyrrha would be an understatement, but she couldn't afford let Cinder know that.

"While you may be strong what power do you have that can match that of a god?" She spoke ever so calmly as she lowered herself to the ground, dispersing the flames.

Pyrrha wasted no more time with words and lunged at Cinder, fighting with all her might. The fight carried on for some time, with Pyrrha's combat experience and skills being the only thing keeping her alive but and arrow in her heel changed all that as she fell to her knees unable to move. Just as Ruby made it to the top of the tower.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby screamed, running to aid her friend.

"No Ruby, stay back please!" Pyrrha cried out.

However Cinder was to quick and let loose an arrow whistling at Ruby. Thrown back from the impact, the last of Ruby's aura was depleted. Cinder materialized another arrow in her hand and drew the bow string back aimed at Ruby. If hit again without Ruby's aura having time to regenerate the next arrow could seriously wound her.

"Stop!" In a desperate attempt Pyrrha yelled at the top of her lungs, "Cinder your fight is with me leave her out of this!" She pleaded.

Cinder turned to Pyrrha with a sinister grin that sent shivers down her spine, "As you wish" she turned directing the bow at Pyrrha drawing the string back once more.

Tsk tsk tsk, she clicked her tongue, "Such a shame, you would have made a wonderful pet" she chuckled.

"I would never serve someone like you Cinder" Pyrrha shot back.

"I know" Cinder smiled, her eyes flaring up.

Time seemed to stand still, the only sound to be heard was that of the monstrous grimm circling the tower as well as the fast and hard thumping of her heart beating. She had accepted that she was going to die here. She looked down and braced herself for death as she heard Cinder let the bolt fly on it's path to pierce Pyrrha's heart. All she could do is wait and admire the rose petals falling to her view... Rose petals? Her eyes widen as the realization dawned on her.

"Ruby no!" Pyrrha screamed but was far too late.

The younger woman had used her semblance of speed to launch herself between the arrow and Pyrrha. Pyrrha reached up to pull Ruby down but to no avail. The sound of an arrow piercing flesh, accompanied by Ruby's scream of agony made Pyrrha's heart sink. She readied herself to catch Ruby when she fell, but instead of falling, after she screamed in pain she screamed once more but this was different it sounded more like a battle cry.

What came next Pyrrha did not expect, a burning white light surrounded her and Ruby but the weird part was it seemed to be coming from the younger girl herself. Then came a cry from Cinder as the light reached her, followed by a high pitched screech from the gigantic grimm that continued to circle the tower. Unable to bare the intense brightness level of the light it Pyrrha had to clench her eyes shut. The cries of Cinder and the Grimm were drowned out by the immense ringing in her ears. In about a minute or so the light finally faded and the ringing stopped soon after.

Once the ringing stopped Pyrrha blinked her eyes open it took a second for her eyes to readjust to the moonlight night. The first thing she saw was Ruby standing in front of her, swaying back and forth. As soon as she began to fall Pyrrha dove to catch her and succeeded holding the young girl in her arms, Pyrrha laid her head on her chest to find her pulse.

"Thank god" She exhaled, Ruby's pulse was there however weak it was.

She held Ruby close and took this chance to gather her surroundings and saw that they were alone, both Cinder and the grimm had vanished. The air around them was cold, wrath filling the atmosphere. Despite Cinder vanishing Pyrrha could still feel the evil aura in the air, but that didn't matter now, they were safe for the time being.

All seemed to be at ease for the moment until she heard a loud snapping sound and felt the tower start to tip. Fighting against a fatigue she had never felt before she gathered an unconscious Ruby in her arms and ran to the edge of the tower and in desperation she launched herself off. Pyrrha placed her body between Ruby and the quickly approaching ground, hoping to at least save Ruby from the fall, if nothing else.

"I'm not going to let you die!" She told herself as the ground grew closer and closer.

Pyrrha was squeezing Ruby hard refusing to let her go, as they descended the ground growing ever closer 8s… 7s… 6s… 5s…

"Is this how it's going to end for me" she thought to herself. 4s… 3s… 2s…

They stopped falling. "Is this what dying is like" she thought to herself, too afraid to open her eyes.

Pyrrha found herself holding her breath, too afraid to move an inch. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Will you guys hurry up and help them i can't hold this sigil forever!" Weiss spoke through fast, heavy breaths

"Weiss!?" She realized as her eyes shot open.

Her heart picked up, beating fast as joy filled it to the brim, and tears filled her eyes as she realized she hadn't died afterall. This caused her glance to shift to Ruby, the girl that had saved her life. Right there she swore to herself that she would return the favor.

Hearing Weiss's shout, Jaune and Yang immediately ran to their aid, Pyrrha's tears begging to be released as Jaune tried to lift her up but she refused to let go of Ruby until she was sure that Ruby was in safe hands, this was confirmed by the soothing voice of Yang

"I got you sis" Yang said softly as she picked her up her baby sister.

Knowing Ruby would be safe, she let her body go limp as she looked up at Jaune. Finally giving into her fatigue and letting her body go limp in his arms as she fell unconscious.

Pyrrha blinked her eyes open, the only sound being that of her heart rate monitor. She took in her surroundings soon realizing she was in a hospital bed. She tried to sit up only to see that there was a passed out Jaune Arc resting his head on her hand, this caused Pyrrha to blush slightly and smile gently nudging him.

"Who, what, when, where?" he blurted out as he shot up, a small line of drool following his lips.

Jaune scanned the room to see what woke him when he saw nothing he went back to resting his head to find Pyrrha's hand missing, confused he looked back up again, causing Pyrrha to giggle. His eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He all but tackled Pyrrha nearly knocking the wind out of her.

"Don't ever do that to me again" barely audible due to his face buried in her pillow.

She gently pushed him off her so she could see his face, his blond hair was all in a mess, bags under his eyes making it obvious he hadn't been getting much sleep. She looked into his blue eyes, her blush fading instantly, his eyes were filled with tears begging him to fall..

"Oh Jaune I'm so sorry I scared you it wa…" she was cut off by a pair of lips passionately connecting against hers.

Stunned for a moment, she was taken off guard which is rare for the warrior but she soon melted into the embrace of his lips, the blush re-emerging a darker shade this time as she ran her fingers through his messy blond hair. His tongue begged her lips eagerly for passage which she granted him without hesitation. Though his dance with her tongue it was clear how much she had worried him but also how much that didn't matter now that she was safe. After a few minutes he finally broke the kiss much to her disappointment, pulling away left a small line of saliva trailing between their mouths.

"Are you okay?" He questioned clearly concerned, looking down away from her.

"I'm fine Jaune i promise" she assured him, placing a hand gently on his cheek, lifting his face to meet her gaze.

Then suddenly it hit her "Wait where is Ruby? Is she okay?" Pyrrha practically shouted.

The question made him tense up a bit. "The doctors said she is going to be just fine but she hasn't woken up yet, they said she was lucky that the arrow didn't hit anything vital." He spoke with a tone of regret.

To that Pyrrha relaxed a bit but was still uneasy until he went on to say, "don't worry Yang and Weiss haven't left her side this whole time, shes safe." Gently grabbing her hand to give it a light squeeze.

To that Pyrrha felt much better. Jaune brushed a little hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"How about something to eat you must be hungry. I sent Ren and Nora down to the cafeteria but knowing those two, poor Ren is probably being dragged off somewhere else."

Pyrrha giggled at the thought of Ren being dragged all over the hospital. Seeing this Jaune smiled.

"There that smile i fell for." He chuckled out.

She blushed and admitted she felt a little hungry, and with another kiss on her forehead he left the room leaving Pyrrha to her thoughts.

Meanwhile a few rooms down the hall in Ruby's room Yang and Weiss were arguing over what to watch on Netflix.

"Come on!" Protested Yang "why can't we watch something, ya know, GOOD!" She said flipping through channels.

Yang sat in a chair to the left of Ruby, with Weiss on the couch beside her. Both of them dressed in their PJs, Yang in her usual orange tank top and black shorts, and Weiss in her nightgown.

"Because your idea of good is adrenaline packed movies and you're already full of too much adrenaline, we don't need to pump you with more!" Weiss shot back "we are watching Vampire Diaries so deal with it" she hissed.

"Fine!" Yang surrendered tossing Weiss the remote.

"Thank you" she grinned in victory.

"Jeez can't even go a few days without you two arguing" Ruby croaked weakly.

"RUBY!" Yang dove onto her little sister, knocking the wind out of her.

*SMACK*

Weiss smacked Yang in the back of her head.

"Yang don't jump on her like that unless you want to finish her off!" Weiss barked at the brawler.

Yang stood up rubbing the back of her head "i don't but damn Weiss you didn't have to hit me so hard?"

Ignoring that she turned to scowl at their leader.

"AND YOU" she raised her voice just below shouting level "You reckless idiot!" She started in "Where you trying to get yourself killed and worry us half to death?!"

Shocked, Yang stepped in, "Weiss take it easy on her, she just woke up." She spoke calmly, despite how excited she was that her sister was awake.

"I… I'm sorry Weiss" she spoke out softly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Immediately regretting her words Weiss laid her hand on her leaders "It's ok just be more careful next time!"

To that Ruby smiled weakly "I promise" she said, squeezing Weiss's hand.

Yang decided to break the silence "But seriously how ya holdin up sis?" She questioned.

"I've definitely felt better but at least i'm alive" that caused Weiss to squeeze her leader's hand which she hadn't pulled away from.

"Hey kido" a low voice spoke up coming from the doorway.

That's when her face lit up with joy to the best of it's ability.

"Uncle Qrow!" She tried to voice her excitement but all that came out was a scratchy whine.

"Wow take it easy there kid, you got pretty banged up!" He said pointing at where the arrow hit her.

"Like you're one to talk" Yang shot back sticking her tongue out and pointing at his right arm placed in a sling.

"Fair enough, but you could have said that without the ""old man"" part." He smiled "you guys mind if i have a minute alone with her."

"Not at all, we were going to head down to the cafeteria soon anyways" she said as she grabbed Yang by the arm and pulled her out despite Yang's grunting.

"How ya feelin kido?" He said sitting by her bed.

"Can't complain, but i just wish i could remember everything that happened in the tower that night." She spoke, some of her spirit returning to her.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked.

"Well," she pondered "i remember jumping in to help Pyrrha then i felt a terrible pain in my stomach and everything went white next thing i know i'm being carried by Yang into a Bullhead and then everything went black." She finished with a shrug.

"I see, did you know you have silver eyes just like your mother"...

Meanwhile overhead in the Emerald Forest a group of Nevermores a flying over the forest when all of the sudden…

*SLASH* *SNAP* the enormous dragon raked its claws down a nevermore's back and then locked it's neck in its enormous jaws, then proceeded to land to devour its kill as a hooded figure jumps off the dragon's back, looking at Beacon Academy out in the distance, removing her hood.

"I will have my revenge Ruby Rose just you wait" Cinder Fall growled out, glaring at the school with eyes of never before seen hatred.

I really hope you guys enjoyed. Also hope i made it easier to read. I re-wrote some stuff, hopefully it's an improvement. This is also the reason behind the lack of the 3rd chapter i promised, i decided i would wait to post the 3rd chapter until i updated these, that and i had to change some stuff in the 3rd chapter as well, but anyways i hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for not hating it. Until next time. YOU'RE AWESOME! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Updated chapter 2, same changes added and changed some stuffs, really want this story to be as good as it can be, i'm in love with writing it so i hope you guys like it. Freezerburn warning still in effect.

Pyrrha awoke to Jaune kissing her forehead invoking a blush from her. He wore a black shirt with an orange shield on the front, and his typical blue jeans and his hair was still a mess. Seeing him without his armor made him look cute and for some reason, made her feel safer.

"Well good morning beautiful." He said, smiling at her cupping her cheek in his hand.

This caused her to blush even redder as she put her hand on his. She smelled a faint aroma of pancakes and maple syrup on his hand, causing a growl to erupt from her stomach, making her well aware of her growing hunger.

"How are you feeling" he questioned.

"A little better." she replied with a smile. "Any news on Ruby?"

"Yeah the doctor said she's awake but they don't want her walking around just yet" he said walking to the counter.

"Can i go see her" she asked eagerly, sitting upright in her bed.

"Thought you might ask that, the doctor said you can but i say you can't." He responded with a smile, crossing his arms.

"Why not!" She barked back.

"Because you've only eaten once since you got here and i had to force feed you what you did eat. Eat first and i'll take you to see her, deal?"

Pyrrha nodded eagerly. She would do anything to see Ruby at this point, just to see if she was okay but most importantly, she had to thank Ruby after all she did save Pyrrha's life.

"Good, because Ren made pancakes." He smiled placing a plate of Ren's famous pancakes in front of her.

All it took was the smell to pull Pyrrha out of her thoughts, and when joined with the sight, it took all of her strength not to attack it with her hands, as she waited for Jaune to place a fork on her plate. She almost snatched it out of his hand and began shoveling the delicious flapjacks down. She enjoyed 3 of the 5 before she had to wait for Jaune to poor her a glass of orange juice

"Better?" He asked, laughing.

"Much better!" Voiced Pyrrha, barely audible due to trying to swallow her last mouthful.

"You're so cute, you know that?" He said, causing her face to redden.

"I'm glad you think so, now come here." She beckoned with her index finger.

Now it was his turn to blush as he slowly approached her and stood by her bed. Setting her plate aside, she continued her gesture.

"Closer" she whispered.

He complied lowering his head and was about to ask something but loss all train of thought as she placed her hand on the back of his neck forcing his lips down to hers, locking them in a fiery kiss which he soon deepened by leaning down so she could lay back but never breaking contact until Jaune needed to breathe and Pyrrha had something to say.

"Thank you Jaune, for sticking by my side through all of this mess, it means a lot to me.

"T...There's no... place i'd... rather be" He said back in between breaths.

"I promise i'll make it up to you for scaring you like that." She said with a slightly seductive grin, making him blush and tense up a little. "But for now would you hate me if i asked to see Ruby?" She asked not wanting to see to eager.

He smiled and relaxed "Of course not."

Walking down the hall was fairly easy, with Jaune under her arm to support her injured foot. Looking around she thought it must be early in the morning, because there weren't many people in sight. They were halfway down the hall when Pyrrha was snatched from Jaune's side by a highly excited Yang who almost knocked the wind out of Pyrrha.

SMACK!

"That's two people now that you've tried to kill!" Scolded Weiss, pulling off a frowning Yang.

"Do you really have to keep hitting me so damn hard?" She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Only until you've learned your lesson" Weiss shot back before turning to Pyrrha and embracing her with a warm hug which was odd coming from the ice queen.

Weiss and Yang had just got back from Beacon where they needed to get some extra cloths from their dorm. Yang was dressed in her usually brown short shorts and a yellow shirt, and Weiss was wearing a light blue T-shirt and white skinny jeans. She also appeared to be wearing Yang's scarf despite how it clashed with her outfit.

"How are you feeling Pyrrha?" She asked as she pulled away. "Ruby was asking non stop about whether you were okay or not."

"Much better thank you, but how is she doing?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Why don't you ask her yourself" Weiss gestured down the hall "Jaune can wait here with us."

Pyrrha glanced over to Jaune who nodded his head approvingly, she hugged him, squeezing him tight and kissing his cheek before hurrying down to Ruby's room.

She stepped inside and all she could hear was the sound of the TV.

"I think it looks more like a puma."

"What like the shoe?"

"No it's like a big cat."

"Grif, stop making up animals…"

"Ruby?" Pyrrha whispered, "are you awake?"

She spoke softly as she walked in to be greeted by a smiling redhead laying down in her bed. The sight of Ruby both making her feel relieved and guilty.

"Hey Pyrrha I'm glad to see you're okay" spoke Ruby as tears started to fall down Pyrrha's face.

"Hey what's wrong?" Questioned Ruby who was going to say more but was interrupted by Pyrrha wrapping her arms around the young redhead and sobbing loudly.

Ruby responded by wrapping an arm around Pyrrha and stroking her hair with her free hand. She was taken back by the warrior's actions to say the least, but was to happy to see her to pay any attention to that.

"It's okay Pyrrha i…" she started.

"I..i was so w..orried about y..ou!" Pyrrha interrupted through her tears.

"Shh shh shh, there there, i'm okay see?" She pushed Pyrrha's head off her shoulder and cupped her hands on Pyrrha's face and smiled.

Pyrrha did her best to force a smile in kind. It was hard to see Ruby in her state, that cute red glow that was always in her cheeks, was gone now.

"I'm so sorry Ruby, it's all my fault that you here.."

She was cut short by Ruby gripping Pyrrha's shoulders hard, surprising Pyrrha slightly

"Ok listen to me right now. THIS ISN'T YOUR FAULT" she shouted "I did what I did of my own free will it was my choice so you are not to blame AT ALL, ok?"

Pyrrha nodded feeling slightly better.

"Im sure your sister probably hates me though" Pyrrha said turning away

"Nope. She knows my mind couldn't have been changed, she doesn't blame you." She said with a reassuring smile releasing her grip on her shoulders.

Just then Yang burst in the room shouting and dragging Jaune. "Hey guys, we're back!"

"Was that really necessary?" Weiss commented as she followed Yang into the room.

Taking the opportunity Yang doove in a barrel roll, coming to her feet, holding the TV remote above her head, sticking her tongue out at Weiss.

"Oh no you don't!" Weiss barked and tackled her trying to free the remote from her grasp, this caused Jaune to jump in trying to break them up.

Pyrrha took their distraction as her chance and clasped Ruby's hands in hers.

"Ruby i promise that as long as i live i will do all that is in my power to keep you safe and repay you for saving my life."

Ruby was stunned and speechless to say the least, all she could do was smile. Pyrrha could swear that for a moment some of that red returned for a moment but was gone again as Ruby looked down with a hurt expression.

"Is everything alright Ruby?" Pyrrha asked, concerned

"Yeah, I just wish Blake was here, I really miss her." Ruby said as her eyes started to fill with tears.

Hearing this Jaune stopped and looked puzzlingly at Ruby.

"Hasn't someone told you."

"Told me what?" She said narrowing her eyes.

Weiss clapped Jaunes mouth shut and Yang blurted out.

"That they're serving cookies in the cafeteria, we'll go get you some, come on Jaune you to Pyrrha." Yang said dragging him by his hood out the door.

Outside the door Yang and Weiss give them a rundown of the situation.

"We have reason to believe blake was captured by the White Fang, more specifically her ex-partner Adam Taurus." Yang started to explain.

"A group of fleeing students saw him carrying her to his shuttle and leave." Weiss added in.

"Are you sure these students weren't just seeing things?" Pyrrha questioned.

"It's the only lead we have since she hasn't been seen since, and the last time anyone saw her was the night of the breach, which was a week ago."

"Um Yang?" Jaune cut in, a worried expression on his face.

"What is it jaune?" She spoke back a little annoyed

"The door is still open." He said pointing at the crack in the doorway.

"OH SHIT" Yang yelled cursing herself.

She rushed in knowing Ruby had heard everything and all she saw was her little sister crumpled on the floor, sobs filling the air. Trying to help Ruby up Yang was pushed away

"DAMN IT YANG! You had no right to keep that from me!" She was screaming at her older sister, tears clouding her sight.

Yang couldn't think of what to say, frozen in guilt, she was afraid to say anything else. A comforting hand on her shoulder from Weiss lessen the pain.

"Ruby, you have to understand we only kept it from you because you were already in so much pain and we knew how you would take this." Weiss spoke softly trying to calm her leader down.

Ruby looked for something more to yell about but found nothing and caved into her sadness, crumbling once more to the ground. Immediately Pyrrha ran to her aid, lifting her to her bed.

"Ruby i'm sorry, i..i wasn't trying to hurt you more." Yang pleaded to her sister flinching at each word as it came out her mouth.

Ruby didn't yell or scream she just told everyone that she wanted to be alone. Reluctantly Yang and the others left and went to Pyrrha's room. Alone in her room for nearly an hour now Ruby just lay in bed tossing and turning, still trying to process what she had just found out, when Yang eased her door open.

"I said i wanted to be alone" Ruby voiced but her voice made it clear that, deep down, she didn't want to be alone.

"Look Rubes i really am sorry i wasn't trying to hurt you" Yang spoke softly, scared of her little sister going off on her again.

"I know you're sorry Yang" she sighed out catching Yang off guard. "I just wish you would have told me that Blake was missing."

Yang rushed to her bed sitting beside her "I know i know i know and i'm sorry, it won't happen again i promise, i just didn't want you to be under more stress than you already are." She said giving her little sister a big smile.

"It's going to take a lot more than that for me to forgive you." She playfully scolded.

"Will this bag of chocolate chip cookies help" her sister grinned holding up a paper bag full of cookies. Quickly snatching the brown bag out of her hand and looking inside to inspect her gifts.

"It's a start" she said setting the bag aside.

"Wow not even one cookie?" Yang questioned.

"I'm just really worried about Blake" she replied looking down.

"Me too sis, but with how much this is affecting you" Yang grin evilly "It almost looks like you think of her as more than a teammate"

That was when Ruby's face reddened dangerously close to the same shade of her hood. She still wasn't sure what she felt for Blake. Ever since her first day at Beacon Academy when Blake stood up for her against Weiss, Blake has always had a special place in her heart. Ruby liked to think the feeling was mutual due to the fact that they told each other things that they told no one else. Like how Blake told Ruby she was a Faunus and begged her to keep it a secret, and Ruby told Blake about her mom and what she remembers and how much she misses her, and begged Blake not to tell Yang. They used to sit up most hours of the night talking from each other's bunk about different books and other things like that. During their investigation into Roman's affiliation with the White Fang, Ruby saw a new side to Blake a loving, caring, and protective side, a side that might have got Ruby seeing Blake in a different way, but she quickly forced those feelings away.

"A girl can't feel that way for another girl!" She would always tell herself

"I...uh...of course she is more than a teammate she is my friend too" she said, absolutely embarrassed at her sister's accusation.

"That's not what i meant and given the expression on your face you know exactly what i meant!" Yang chuckled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Blake is just my friend, that's it. You on the other hand does Weiss know about how you feel?" Ruby smiled seeing that it was her sister's turn to blush "Yang you should just tell her even if she isn't into that sorta thing it's better to get it off your chest then hold it in." she said, while patting her sister's head.

Yang couldn't exactly explain why she had feelings for Weiss, maybe it was her fighting spirit, her willingness to never back down from a fight, or her protectiveness over her friends, it could even be how smart she is, or that beautiful singing voice of hers. Ok maybe she can explain why she had feelings for her, but if she had to pick one it would be that Weiss has been the only girl or guy to ever make her nervous to talk to, and that all started around the time that Blake had ran off after telling the team that she's a faunus. While searching Weiss and Yang talked nonstop about their pasts. Yang told her about her neverending search for her mom, and Weiss told her about the people that disappeared from her life as a child and that being her motivation fix the Schnee family name. From that point on Yang always got a certain way when they were alone, but is afraid to tell Weiss how she feels.

"I know i know, she just makes me so damn nervous!" Yang complained.

"So," yang started back up "changing the subject, what do you plan on doing when they give you an all clear to go back to Beacon?" Yang question as if she didn't already know.

"I'm going to file a mission request to rescue Blake of course!" Ruby said cheerfully

"I doubt Glynda will go for that." Yang commented half-heartedly.

"Glynda? What happened to Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked, surprised.

"Nobody knows the last people that saw him were Pyrrha and Jaune, he told them to leave while he held off Cinder but no trace of his body was found so as of right now he's just MIA." Yang explained to her sister,"and as for the running of the school the general put Glynda in charge temporarily." Yang spoke with a sigh.

"Oh" her sister responded looking down.

"Uh… but don't let that upset you, i'm sure she'll be understanding in your case sis!" Yang tried to sound cheerful but felt like she was getting nowhere, then was caught off guard by her little sister once more.

"Don't worry about me sis," she says, looking up, a smile on her face, "nothing is going to stop me from making our team whole again."

Yang couldn't help but smile proudly at her little sister, "Oh how much you've grown up on me rubes!" she thought to herself before giving her sister a pat on the head. "That-a-girl!"

Another week or so passes by and Ruby and Pyrrha have been clear from the hospital and back at Beacon ruby did exactly what she said she would and sent a mission request to Glynda Goodwitch, the temporary headmistress of Beacon Academy. It's been two days since then and she hasn't heard anything back from her, and all Ruby can think about is saving Blake, the girl she is still trying to sort her feelings for. For now she is trying to enjoy a nice lunch with her sister in the mess hall until…

"Oh looky who just walked in the mess hall!" Ruby nudged her sister and gestured at Weiss who had just walking in. "Don't you have something you want to tell her sis?" Ruby asked teasingly.

Weiss walked in wearing her school uniform and looking kind of annoyed

"Oh shut up will you!" Yang barked back, more frustrated with her own cowardice than her sister.

"Look if you don't tell her then i will." to ruby surprise this made her sister smile.

"Will you?" She asked eagerly.

"Wait do you want me to?" Ruby asked scratching her head in confusion.

"I told you i'm nervous as fuck, please do me this solid!" Yang practically begged her.

"UGH!" Ruby let out a grunt "Fine but you owe me"

"YOU'RE THE BEST" Yang half shouted half whispered at her sister as she walked up to Weiss and began talking to her.

Yang was just about to turn around when. "YANG XIAO LONG!" Weiss had just yelled her name in out loud in the middle lunch "great here we go bring on the rejection" she thought to herself as she stood and walked to where Weiss was standing.

All Weiss did was point out the doors "I will speak with you at our dorm!" She growled at Yang who hurried past her outside to make her way back to their dorm with Weiss trailing behind her.

"This otta be good" Ruby giggled as she went back to her meal.

Finally making it back to their dorm, Weiss stopped in front of the door, pulling out her scroll to unlock it, getting frustrated when it didn't work the first scan.

"Weiss is everything okay" Yang asked rather nervously.

Weiss swung the door open and pointed "inside now!" Yang did as she was told and walked inside the dorm.

"Ya know you could have just told me off outside would have saved you th.."

SMACK! She was interrupted by Weiss slapping the back of her head hard. "OW! What the fuck Wei.."

"Let me get this straight," Weiss cut her off, "you, instead of telling me how you felt, sent your little sister in to do it for you!" She questioned, clearly annoyed "That doesn't sound like the Yang that i have feelings for!" She finished.

Shocked, confused, stunned, would all be words to describe what the brawler was feeling but was snapped out of it when Weiss grabbed the back of Yang's neck and brought their lips together.

"Weiss is kissing me! She is actually kissing me!" Was just one of the thoughts going through her mind in this moment.

Weiss deepened the kiss, and all Yang's thoughts were replaced with pure ecstasy as she savored the taste of Weiss's lips. She tasted like the freshest, coolest of mints. She didn't have long before Weiss broke the kiss, invoking a whine from Yang.

"I have been wanting to do that for so long." Weiss finishes the sentence with a sigh of relief.

Yang is at a total loss for words, all she can do is whine at the loss of contact from Weiss's lips.

"I...I'm sorry Wei…" Yang was cut off, by Weiss placing a finger to her lips.

"Don't apologize, just shut up and show me what i've been missing." Weiss finished her sentence by connecting their lips once more, this time deeper and even more passionate.

Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss's back one arm at leading to her shoulder and the other arm across the back above her ass, and pulled her as close as possible and she deepened the kiss, fire radiating from her body as Yang's tongue begged and begged her lover's lips for passage, which took a few excruciating seconds to be granted, but once granted, the brawler immediately dominated the firey make out session. Weiss's hands tangling themselves in Yang's hair as Yang backed up to her bed, pulling Weiss with her and being careful not to break their lips apart. Yang began to fall back on the bed and in one swift move traded places with her lover so Yang was on top. Breaking the kiss Yang looked into the heiress's eyes.

"Are you sure you want this Weiss?" Her voice covered in concern as she had to be sure.

"Yang" Weiss started "do i have to slap you again?" She asked smiling twirling her fingers in the brawlers mane.

"Sure, just aim it for my ass this time" Yang chuckled, jokingly.

Though her chuckle was soon replaced with a pleasured groan as Weiss proceeded to slap the brawler's ass. This set Yang off, as she re-connected their lips. Weiss's tongue was no match for Yang's. Wasting no time Yang began unbuttoning Weiss's school uniform lifting her up so she could take it off and then tossed it to Weiss's bunk. Yang then separated their lips, causing Weiss to whimper at the loss of Yang's tongue but was quickly replaced with quite moans as Yang started kissing and sucking her neck lightly nibbling here and there making Weiss's back arch up slightly. Taking her chance Yang snaked her hands under the heiress to the clasp of her bra, skillfully undoing it and tossing it to the uniform. Taking her mouth from Weiss's neck she took a second to admire Weiss's B-cup breasts, her nipples ever peaked with excitement.

"Mmm!" Yang grinned hungrily "They look better than they do in my dreams!" She says licking her lips.

Resuming her assault on Weiss's neck, she took the ice queen's breast in her hands, causing a loud moan to come from the heiress, placing the nipples between her index and middle fingers and began fondling her lightly pinching her nipples every so often causing Weiss to groan as she enjoyed the feeling she was receiving

"Yang…" she moaned out, her hands scratching at the brawler's clothes, begging that they be removed.

Feeling this, Yang complied, breaking contact with her neck and started taking off her clothes, taking her sweet ass time at it because she knew Weiss was watching. Tossing her uniform aside she unhooked her bra letting her full DD-cup breasts spring out. This caused Weiss's mouth to fall open slightly in surprise then form a lustful grin.

Seeing Weiss's expression cause Yang to chuckle. "Like what you see?" She asked with a seductive tone.

All Weiss could do was nod before Yang was on top of her again. Resuming her torturous assault on her neck. With one arm holding her up, Yang uses her other arm to reach under Weiss's arching back lifting her up to pull her closer. Weiss felt her fluids seeping through her panties, and so could Yang as she decided to push her leg between Weiss's legs and up against her panties where her sex is, and started grinding her leg on the heiress groin, causing Weiss to moan out loud unable to quite herself anymore.

With a growing hunger Yang quickly got bored with Weiss's neck and trailed kisses to her chin then down to her collar bone, erupting more moans from her lover she continued her attack wanting to hear more of those sounds.

"Yang.." Weiss moaned out barely audible through her rapid breaths.

"Yes" Yang looked up with a seduceful expression on her face.

"I want you to fuck me, make me yours" hearing that from the girl she was absolutely head over heels in love with, ignited a fire in her that she'd never felt before.

"With pleasure" she cooed before taking her mouth to Weiss's breasts, taking her left nipple in her mouth making Weiss moan at this newfound pleasure.

The sound coming from her lover's lips only increasing her hunger for more. While switching back and forth sucking on each nipple and releasing it with a quite *pop* making the heiress groan, Yang snakes her hands down the ice queen's stomach and traces her finger along the rim of Weiss's panties, causing the heiress to drag her nails up Yang's back in anticipation.

Getting the message, Yang slides her hand under the fabric down to her lover's practically dripping pussy, a seductive grin emerges on Yang's lips

"Damn i didn't think i had this much of an effect on her" she says to herself.

"I hope your ready for this" Yang cooes as she begins rubbing the girl's throbbing clit, causing her back to arch even further off the bed.

Pushing her back down, Yang gets right in her ear and whispers "It gets better."

Trailing kisses down the girl's pailish body all the way down to her panties, making Weiss's body shiver with each kiss. Lifting her legs to take off the wet fabric, tossing it with the rest of the clothes. Once removed she begins to kiss and nibble her way up Weiss's legs taking her time once she reaches her thighs, kissing in circles around her pussy.

"Yang…" she moaned, clearly bothered by Yang's intentional avoidance of where she wanted her most.

Yang responded with a long rough lick from the bottom of her pussy to her clit, rubbing it in a circular motion with her tongue before kissing and sucking on it for a brief moment and releasing it with a loud *pop* and then rising to gauge her lover's reaction. The heiress gasped for air at the sudden burst of pleasure it brought her. Liking what she saw Yang licked her again except instead of going all the way to her clit she pushed her tongue inside her awaiting pussy, immediately savoring the bittersweet taste.

The amount of pleasure Weiss was feeling was immeasurable, barely being able to gather enough air to breathe let alone moan, she begins to run her fingers through the blonds hair trying to pull her as close to her sex as possible. Never have experienced this level of ecstasy before, Weiss felt her climax coming soon which caused her to pull on the blonds hair.

Feeling her hair being pulled she knew Weiss's long awaited release was near. Wanting her lover to reach her high she covered her clit with her mouth and began sucking hard as the slid two fingers inside with her tongue and began pumping at a quick pace. Pleasure was pulsing throughout her entire body, a shiver traveling her spin with every thrust of Yang's fingers, it wasn't long before her pussy tightened itself around Yang's tongue. The shear pleasure driving her to the brink of insanity, her breaths becoming short and rapid as she lost control with loud scream escaping her as her juices flowed into Yang's awaiting mouth and onto her fingers.

Yang lapped away with her tongue trying to lick and savor every last drop of her lover's juices until weiss finally came down from her high trying hard to catch her breath. Yang removed her tongue and licked her fingers clean before kneeling over her heiress.

"You, my lady, are simply delicious!" yang whispered into Weiss's ear.

"And you are fucking amazing." Weiss unknowingly said back.

Realizing her words she clasped a hand over her mouth which Yang promptly removed and kissed her, their eyes closed as they both enjoyed the warmth of each other's lips. When yang pulled away all she could do was admire Weiss, but it became clear that Weiss had different plans when she flipped the blonde onto her back, straddling her. Admiring Yang's body she smiled.

"Hey Yang?" She spoke up still slightly out of breath and a little nervous

"Yeah?" Yang responded curiously.

"I've been waiting for you to make your move on me for over a month now" she scolded

"really?" Yang asked.

"I have one thing to say about that." Weiss spoke slightly turning her face upwards.

"And that is" Yang blushed slightly concerned, wondering if she hadn't performed well.

"You were worth the wait Yang, and I love you" Weiss confessed, and with that all Yang's doubts were silenced.

"i..i love you too Weiss" Yang choked out.

"Good now shut up." She said before leaning down to kiss yang.

Meanwhile back at the mess hall lunch has just ended and Ruby has a free period, and since the dorm is...well occupied she decided to hang out with Team JNPR since they also had a free period.

"Hey Ruby" Jaune shouted as he was leaving the cafeteria, "Ya busy?"

"Not really," she replied distracted in her thoughts, "why?"

"Well we were about to go for a walk in town and you looked bored as hell and we were wondering if you wanted to join us." He said, gesturing to the rest of Team JNPR

She thought about it for a second and decided it sound like the perfect thing to get her mind off of things.

"Sure i'll come." She decided.

"YES!" Nora shouted shooting her hand up for a high five which Ren gladly delivered.

Throwing the remainder of her lunch away, Ruby jogged to catch up with her friends, joining them outside as Nora continuously pulled Ren around.

"So Ruby where are Yang and Weiss? Don't you guys usually spend your free period together?" He asked Ruby as Pyrrha clung to his other side, her smile never fading.

"Eh i thought i would give them their privacy so they could finally get some time alone" she said with a shrug.

*colective gasp from Team JNPR*

"Wait" Pyrrha blurted out "Does that mean Yang finally stepped up and told her?"

"Bout time!" Nora stated rolling her eyes.

"Nope," Ruby said with a hint of regret, "unfortunately she asked me too and when i told her she said that it was about damn time and then sh..."

"Wait a minute" Jaune cut in "are you saying that Yang likes Weiss?"

"Yep" ruby giggled back

"and that Weiss like Yang" He continued.

"Well i wouldn't exactly say they like each other" she spoke with an upward affliction "more like they are madly in love with each other but were to scared to say anything!" Ruby said with a laugh at Jaune's dumbfounded face.

"Well" Ren spoke up "don't you think we should make our way to town now?"

"I AGREE!" Nora jumped in "There is food to be bought and eaten!" She declared, and with an attitude like that how can you say no.

"Yeah yeah you're right, let's get going guys." Jaune said as we started walking.

Just then the intercom system blared with Glynda Goodwitch's voice.

"Will Ruby Rose please report to my office at once! I repeat Ruby Rose please report to my office at once!"

There was a deepening silence for a few seconds. Ruby could have sworn she saw the smile on Pyrrha's face get even bigger.

"OHHHHH you're in trouble!" Nora shouted, making Ren chuckle.

"I'll catch up to you guys later" ruby said turning and running to the main building. "This has to be about my mission request!" She thought to herself, as she shot forth becoming a red blur leaving her signature rose petals behind.

"I'm sorry Ruby but i can't grant this mission request your team is short a member." Glynda spoke with a stern firmness in her voice, "This is simply too dangerous of a mission for the 3 of you." Walking behind her desk.

"But ma'am!" Ruby pleaded

"My answer is final Ruby, your team is not fit for this mission." Glynda spoke over her, stammering her foot. "Do i make myself clear Ms. Rose?"

Ruby was about to continue arguing but decided against it. She looked down with a sigh of defeat.

"Yes ma'am" she said and started to walk towards the door.

"Good now as for the mission!" Glynda continued, causing Ruby to freeze in her tracks.

"A team leader aware of your request, and problem, approached me and volunteered to lend you his team to aid you on your mission.." She was cut short by a knock on her door.

"Ahh there they are now. Come in." and in walked Team JNPR

"Don't thank me thank her" Jaune gestured at Pyrrha "she's the one that wouldn't stop bugging me about it." He continued with the roll of his eyes.

Going a little overkill with her speed she knock the air out of Pyrrha, rose petals trailing behind her as she clung to her.

"Thank you so much Pyrrha" ruby said, her voice muffled in Pyrrha's shoulder.

"I… made you...a promise" Pyrrha said in between gasps for air.

Letting Pyrrha go she hugged Jaune squeezing him tight "Thank you Jaune, this means the world to me" a few tears started forming in her eyes.

"Dont thank me just bring Blake back and make Team RWBY whole again." he said with a bright smile.

"I will i swear!" She declared.

"If we are all in angrense, then I hereby announce this temporary team as Team RPRN aka Team Resharpened! For now go back to your dorms you will embark bright and early tomorrow. I wish you all the best of luck this is sure to be a difficult mission." With that we were dismissed.

Arriving back at the dorm room and sharing the news with a cuddling Yang and Weiss on Weiss's bed, for some reason wearing each other's PJs.

"That's great news Ruby" Yang started, fist pumping her little sis.

"Except for the fact that we won't be there" Weiss cut in, a look of regret strung on her face.

"But we have complete faith in you Ruby, if anyone can pull this off it's you sis." Yang spoke over Weiss, squeezing Weiss's shoulder, making her smile.

"Thanks Yang, at least now i have someone to help me look out for you." she laughed gesturing at Her older sister.

"HEY I CAN LOOK OUT FOR MYS…" she was cut of by Weiss kissing her cheek.

"Don't you worry about her, i'll keep her in line." Weiss smirked. "She's in good hands." Weiss said with a reassuring smile to Ruby.

"Got that right" Yang chuckled, her remark making Weiss blush.

"EWWWWW GROSS GROSS GROSS" Ruby shouted, shutting her eyes and jumping into her bed. "I got a long day tomorrow, i need some shut eye so, at least try to keep it down, OK?"

"Yeah Yeah" they both said in unision. Ruby smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

Deep in the Everfall Forest, Blake, dressed in a white v-neck, zip-up shirt with her flower emblem printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt, and black pants with a grey stripe up the side of the leg, (Similar to her "Intruder" outfit) reading one of her many books and listening to Ruby, who is laying with her head on Blake's lap, her cloak sprawled on the ground around them, happily humming away, poking the occasional crimson leaves that fall to her reach. Closing her book Blake looks down at her leader, smiling. Meeting Blake's gaze Ruby stops humming and giggles

"Whats got you so happy, huh?" She punctuates her sentence with a poke on Blake's nose.

"You of course" she says softly. She looks down, smiling.

Ruby takes her chance and reaches up gently scratching Blake's soft kitten ears. Blake would have killed her if she had been anyone else, but she didn't mind Ruby's touch, in fact she craved it. Blake let out an involuntary purr at the contact, causing Ruby to blush but not stop scratching.

"Hey Rose can i tell you something?" Blake questioned, as she put her book down.

"Of course!" Ruby replied cheerfully.

"You've made me the happiest i've ever been before Rose," she said with a smile, brushing hair out of Ruby's face, revealing the rest of her surprised expression.

"I have?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. "But what did i do?"

"Just being yourself, Ruby I lo.."

Waking up from her dream, Blake finds herself in the White Fang's base of operations. Blake lay in her captor's tent, a large pavilion like structure with wooden floors. She lay on a bed wearing nothing but her bra and panties and a collar with a leash attached to it, trying hard to hold back the tears.

"Why don't you come to bed, Blake" Adam grinned evilly, jerking her leash.

She resisted pulling back which did nothing but piss him off.

"You stubborn bitch" he roared, slapping her to the ground, then picking her up and throwing her on the bed.

"Why don't you just accept the fact that poor Blake is all alone." he chuckled.

"Screw you, you bastard! My friends will come for me and they will bring me home!" She yelled.

Knowing what was to come next she braced herself as he began beating her throwing her onto the floor and dragging her by her hair tying her leash up to a post on the other side of the tent. Walking away he briefly looks over his shoulder.

"I grow tired of your defiance Blake. Be warned, you will be mine or you will be no one's" he says and continues to walk back to his bed.

Blake tries to find comfort in her memories of her fearless leader, regretting never telling her how she felt, and wanting nothing more than to hold her at least one more time.

Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2 made some changes, hopefully for the best. Feedback would be much appreciated, and to all you people giving my story a chance, YOU'RE AWESOME! Until next time ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh chapter 3 had to do some rewriting on this one as well, sorry for the wait but now, Team Resharpened (friend suggested the name change, opinions?) embarks on their mission to rescue Blake Belladonna, VIOLENCE WARNING! (huge grimm fight) but also Ruby has a solo play scene (if ya catch my meaning) anyways *ramble end* Hope you guys enjoy! Without further adue!**

 _The first lights of day had just started creep through the window into Team RWBY's dorm room. Where our hero, Ruby Rose, has just begun to wake._

Laying in bed, she took in and enjoyed the silence as tried to will her body to wake up, an involuntary stretch signaling that she had succeeded. Sliding her red and black sleeping mask up her face.

"Today is the day!" She said to herself with a smile.

She decided to see if Yang and Weiss were up, she didn't expect them to be, but as she turned to look at her sister's bunk, she was surprised to find it empty. Raising an eyebrow at this she decided to look under her bunk to see if they were both in Weiss's bed, but that was empty too.

"Yang?" She half shouted, "Are you guys in the Bathroom?" She called out, but to no reply.

"That's weird." She said to herself as she jumped off her bed, "I wonder where they are." She finished with a shrug.

She took in a deep breath as the smell of coffee took to her nose and turned to see a fresh pot made with a note on the nightstand.

" _Dear Rubes, Weiss and I weren't ready to "wind down" yet, so she had me take her out to Junior's place, if we aren't back by now it means i succeeded in talking Junior into putting me and Weiss up in a nice hotel. I set the timer on the coffee so it would be ready when you woke up, and if we aren't there by the time you leave then good luck sis, we have faith in you. Weiss says "If i see one mark on you so help me...blah blah blah" just come home safe ok Rubes?" -Yang_

She smiled, folding the note and placing it back down, making herself a cup of coffee. She sat on Weiss's bed to drink. After taking her first sip Ruby notices something in the corner of her eye, immediately her eyes widen, right there, on Weiss's pillow, was a plate of cookies covered in plastic wrap! Taped on the plastic wrap was a note

" _Good luck Ruby, bring her home!"- Weiss._

Smiling at the note, she continued to shred the plastic wrap to attack the cookies, stuffing 3 whole cookies into her mouth before she decided it was a good idea to chew. She ate another 3 one by one this time and saved the other 6 for later. After finishing her coffee, she decided it was time to get ready. Deciding on a shower first, she set her cup down and went off to the Bathroom. It took a minute for the water to heat up and another for her to get it just right.

"Annnnnd, there!" She said, standing up straight, nodding in approval.

Taking her PJ's off, she hopped into the shower, sighing in relief at the way the water felt on her skin. She put her face directly under the water flow, feeling the full effects of the soothing stream, she closed her eyes, the image of Blake filling her mind, but not just any image of Blake it was blake showering. About 2 weeks after they were assigned to the same team, she was laying in their dorm, bored. Yang and Weiss were down at the mess hall and Blake was in the shower, which sucked because her new comic was in there.

"That's it!" She said "I'll just sneak in the bathroom, grab it and get out!" She spoke admiring her flawless plan.

Pressing her face against the door, she gently pushed it open, and rushed in grabbing the comic book, but making the mistake to look where she shouldn't have. The people say her face went 3 shades redder that day, as her eyes were met with a naked Blake. She would like to say that she turned and left, but she didn't, she was completely stunned as all she could do was admire her body. She watched as the raven haired girl cleansed her body, Blake's body was amazingly proportional, her smooth round ass perfectly balancing with her D-cup breasts. Her body was the perfectly toned, a few scares here and there but Ruby didn't care.

Blake opened her eyes to see Ruby standing there staring at her. At first her face held a surprised expression then faded to a look Ruby couldn't identify. She had expected Blake to scream at her but she didn't instead she just went on showering, but her movements were slower now. She began rubbing her breasts with her right hand and sending her left hand down her stomach to her sex. Then she started lightly moaning as she continued her movements. Ruby couldn't tell if she were sweating from the steam, or her ever reddening face, but she did know she had no idea what to do. Then Blake did something Ruby would never had seen coming.

"Ruby…" she moaned out loud, sending the younger girl's mind racing.

Not knowing what to do, Ruby ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door closed with her back, leaning against it trying calm her rapid breathing, and work out what just happened there.

"I'm sure Blake was just playing a joke on me!" She said with a nod "Yeah i'm sure that's it!" But the heat building up in her own groin didn't care none the less.

That's all she could think about right now. That night was the first night she ever touched herself. She still couldn't believe it was to Blake's body, and now in the shower she could feel that heat building up again. She closed her eyes and decided to mimic what Blake had done that day, cupping her breasts in her hands, gently squeezing them, small moans erupting from her lips. Taking her nipples between her fingers, she twisted and squeezed them, causing her to bite down on her lip quite hard. Feeling her heat growing she took her left hand from her breasts and trailed it down her stomach until it reached her clit, her body slightly flinching at the sudden contact of the sensitive area. She moved further south running her finger along the lips of her pussy. Bracing herself, she pushed a finger inside her pussy, her hips bucking forward a little at the pleasure it brought her. Soon she picked up speed thrusting her finger deep inside her, as she squeezed her breast with her right hand, hard, moving her hand in circles. Adding another finger, her hips were thrown forward once more. Feeling her walls tighten around her fingers, she knew she was close, and with just a few more thrusts she peaked, her climax roaring through her body, thrusting her hips forward almost slipping as she screamed in pleasure.

"BLAKE…" she screamed out as her eyes shut tight and waves of pleasure continuously convulsed over her body, as her juices flowed out of her onto her fingers.

Weak legged she slumped to her knees as she tried to catch her breath, barely able to open her eyes, her body had never felt so weak but so damn good than when she did this. Finally coming down from her high, she realized she had just masturbated to Blake once again, she still didn't understand why she got that way, and she couldn't help but feel wrong, but there was no time for that she had to finish getting ready. Finishing her shower she hopped out wrapping a towel herself in a towel and going into the room to decide what to wear.

"Not that, not that, not that!" She said rummaging through her clothes, until she came across the outfit she wore when they fought Roman while he was in a stolen Atlesian Paladin. "Perfect!" She said to herself. Slightly yipping with excitement.

She began packing a bag for the mission. Going over a mental checklist as she did, making sure everything was right.

"Let's see, spare clips, ammo, scythe polish(Cause why not), compass, binoculars, comic book… hmm what am i missing?" She pondered, scanning the room.

"AHH...I'm so sorry!" She yelled diving onto Weiss's bed to grab the leftover cookies, wrapping them in some of their plastic before stuffing them into her bag.

"There, i think that about covers it!" She had so much enthusiasm in her voice, until she looked at the clock and it showed 6:55am saw she had only 5 minutes. "OH CRAP!" She yelled, running out the door, and speeding down the hall.

Using her semblance to jet down the hallway, which many people have complained about, Team Cardinal for example whose leader leader was just thrown back inside as she shot pass their dorm. Arriving at the docking bay she was greeted by, well, no one. The shuttle was there but no pilot and no team. Surprised, and, confused, she wondered where they could be.

"They couldn't have left without me." she thought to herself, while scratching her head, "Maybe they are eating breakfast?" she said as she turned and ran towards the mess hall.

Arriving at the mess hall, she saw Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren, all but Jaune in their gear, and calmly enjoying their breakfast, as if time wasn't short.

"Um, excuse me?" she walked up taping the tip of her foot repeatedly, "Do you know what time it is?" she demanded angrily.

"Um yeah it's 6:30, why?" Jaune spoke back with a chuckle.

"Exactly it's 6:30, shouldn't we be…." She paused, "Wait did you say 6:30?" she asked, extremely confused.

"Yeah," Jaune started, "we had Yang set your clock forward 30 minutes, knowing you would be running late." he said, lightly pushing the still confused girl's shoulder.

She became slightly annoyed as realization dawned on her, and she slumped on the seat next to Pyrrha. Pyrrha smiled and patted Ruby's back.

"You should eat something Ruby, quite the day ahead of us." Pyrrha said as she set a plate in front of Ruby.

Ruby's eyes widen to near full extent when she looked up and saw the food in front of her. Fresh waffles, bacon, eggs, and…

"STRAWBERRIES!" Ruby yelled scooping all of the delicious fruits up, and devouring it.

She sighed, relaxing at the taste. Thanking Pyrrha, she decided it may be a good idea to not let cookies be her breakfast. Humming away as she enjoyed her meal, thinking about the day to come. She was just about to pick up her last piece of bacon, when all of the sudden, in busts Yang, running to her little sister.

"RUBY!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around her little sister's waist.

"See," Weiss spoke up after regaining her composure from being dragged inside by Yang, "I told you we weren't late!" she said wiping off her skirt.

"Well better to be safe than sorry!" she said, as Ruby tried to unlatch Yang's arms.

"Hey Yang?" she spoke to her sister in a pained tone, "You ever been shot by an arrow, then have your sister squeeze you right where you were shot?" she said sarcastically wincing in pain.

"OH GOD!" Yang said as she jumped away from her sister, "I'm so sorry sis, you okay?" she said while rubbing her sister's back.

"Yeah yeah i'm ok." Ruby said, holding her stomach.

"So when are you guys leaving?" Weiss asked, turning to Pyrrha.

"Actually you guys were just in time, we were just about to leave." She responded, checking her scroll. "Wanna walk with us to the shuttle?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course we will!" Yang butted in, "My baby sister is about to go on a mission this important, of course i'm going to see her off!" she finished with a light tap on Ruby's shoulder.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Ruby said as she looked up, smiling, grabbing her sister by the hand and leading everyone out to the docks.

Once they got to the docks, Glynda Goodwitch was standing in front of our shuttle.

"Good morning Team RRPN, I trust you all slept well, and treated yourself to the fulfilling breakfast in the mess hall?" she smiled at us.

"Yes ma'am!" we all said in unison.

"Ahh, wonderful! Then i take it you are ready to embark on your mission?" she said clasping her hands together.

"Yes ma'am" we repeated

"Splendid! Now before you leave I have a few things to go over. One, the exact location of the White Fang's base is unknown to us, and we don't want you to lose the element of surprise by just blindly flying around, so we have set coordinates of a rendezvous point where your shuttle will be landing. Once landed you will continue your search on foot. When you find the place you will immediately assess its defense capabilities, and report its coordinates back to me."

"Two, once you have located the base and reported back, you will then devise a rescue plan on your own. Once you have rescued Ms. Belladonna, you will activate a signal on either of your scrolls, Team CFVY and another of our agents have agreed to be your evac team."

"But the most important part," she continued, "just come home safely with or without Ms. Belladonna, we would all be upset at her loss but it would be even worse losing not one but 5 students, so be safe and good luck Team Resharpened" she said with a smile and a pat on Ruby's shoulder before walking away.

"Well," Ruby turned to look at her sister and Weiss while the rest of the team loaded the Shuttle "I guess we're off!" she said with a tear falling down her cheek.

"What's wrong sis?" Yang said, putting her arm around her little sister's shoulder, squeezing her lightly.

"I'm gonna miss you guys!" she said turning to hug her sister.

"You'll be back soon, and with Blake!" Yang picked her sister's face up to look at hers

"And we'll be here waiting" Weiss finished for her.

Ruby smiled, "You better be!" she said pushing her sister playfully.

"We will," yang said reassuringly "just focus on bringing Blake home.

Ruby smiled and noded as she turned to head towards the shuttle. As the shuttle took off all Yang could do was wave like an idiot. Until it left the school, she could have waved longer if Weiss hadn't dragged her to the mess hall for breakfast.

Ruby sat in the shuttle, looking at her hands in her lap. All she could think about now was how much she missed Yang and Weiss and… Blake, what if she messes up, what if i don't make it back, what if Blake is already… The thought made her gut wrench. Sensing something was wrong Pyrrha sat next to her.

"You okay Ruby?" she asked putting an arm around the young girl.

"Yeah just overthinking, about, well, everything" she confessed, her eyes never leaving her lap.

"Look Ruby, starting now, YOU are our leader," she gestured to Ren and Nora, "and we need our leader sharp!" she said turning Ruby's head up to look at hers.

"I know and I.." she started but was cut off

"You're going to do great Ruby, if anyone can pull something like this off, it's you!" she finished with a smile.

"You're right!" she said clearly relieved that they believed in her as well, "I won't let you down Pyrrha!" she said hugging her.

"Likewise, now it's going to be a long flight, so why don't you grab some more sleep, i'll wake you when we arrive, ok?" Pyrrha said, as she leaned back.

"Thanks a lot Pyrrha!" Ruby said as she snuggled up to Pyrrha.

"Not what i meant but I'll allow it" she thought to herself with a smile, letting Ruby get comfortable.

An hour or so pasts, before they arrive at their destination. A forest they had never seen before. For starters it wasn't as thick of a forest as the Emerald forest, it was actually quite open. They found a clearing and brought down the shuttle. While Ren and Nora unloaded the shuttle, Pyrrha quietly tried to wake Ruby

"Ruby, wake up." she spoke softly gently nudging her.

"Ugh!" Ruby growled out, "Just five more minutes!" she shouted turning her face to hide it from the light.

"I'm afraid sleep will have to wait," Pyrrha said with a chuckle, "we need to get moving."

All ruby could do was growl at her, making it known that nothing could possible change her mind.

"Your right," Pyrrha said with a sigh, "I guess saving Blake will just have to wait." she finished with a triumphant grin.

This caused the young redhead to get up so fast, it looked like a jump.

"What are we waiting for?" she shouts out still half asleep, nearly tripping over her own cloak.

Pyrrha rushes up and helps Ruby regain her balance. She smiles down at the girl.

"Woo, easy girl," Pyrrha says as she hoists Ruby up.

"Thanks Pyrrha," Ruby replies looking down, "I'm just really worried about Blake." she finishes slightly clenching her fist.

"We all are, and we are going to bring her back." she gave Ruby a reassuring hug. "I'll do whatever it takes, i promise." she thought to herself.

"Well let's get a move on team!" Ruby said, throwing her fist in the air.

"Let's do this!" Nora said, returning the gesture.

They unloaded a remote controlled vehicle that they could load their supplies onto that way they weren't weighed down. The vehicle was about 5ft from side to side, and 7ft from front to back. It has 3 wheels on each side and thankful made very little noise. It came with built in solar panels on the sides, so it can run day and night. There are two ways to control the robot's movements, one, was by the portable control pad the other was by a remote beacon that once activated, the rover would follow the signal until the control pad was activated. Placing the beacon on her belt, Ruby told Ren and Nora to hang back with the supplies while her and Pyrrha scouted ahead.

"I'll activate the beacon once we are out of sight, then you will follow the rover." Ruby explained, "If we come across anything that could mean trouble, i will deactivate the beacon causing the rover to stop, when that happens, hide it as best as you can and continue on foot." she finished with a nod, clearly proud of her plan.

"Ozpin was right to pick you as Team RWBY's leader." Pyrrha said patting her on the back.

"A truly excellent plan Ruby." Ren finally spoke up.

"Yeah can we trade Jaune for you." Nora said with a laugh.

"NORA!" Ren and Pyrrha yelled in unision.

"I was just kidding guys relax!" she shot back.

"Come on guys," Ruby interrupted their argument, "let's get a move on, we are wasting daylight!" she said already a few yards away from the group.

"Coming!" Pyrrha shouts as she jogs to catch up to the hyper leader.

After walking about twenty minutes Ruby activated the beacon, and the rover began tracking them. Pyrrha and Ruby walked side by side, remaining silence, as to not arouse attention. Pyrrha switching Miló to it's rifle mode scanning her left, Ruby scanning her right with Crescent Rose, stopping every so often to listen to the wilderness. Another hour searching passes by and it almost seems like the forest is deserted until, Pyrrha stops abruptly.

"Is everything alright?" Ruby asked putting a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder.

"Turn the beacon off," she whispers as she assumes a crouching position, "two Goliaths up ahead, and some Boarbatusk from what i can see." she finished, now on her knees, scanning up ahead.

"Do you see anything else," Ruby asked, turning off the beacon. "Like Creeps or Beowulfs?"

"I can't quite tell, the forest thickens up a bit up ahead." she says slightly nervous. "I have a bad feeling about this, best wait for the others." she says continuing to scope out the area.

"Right." Ruby said as she placed her scythe in its fire position, "I have a feeling things are about to get a lot harder for us." she said, causing Pyrrha to nod in agreeance.

A few minutes passed before Ren and Nora caught up. Being brought up on the situation it was time for them to form a plan.

"Ok here's what i'm thinking," Ruby started, "none of us have seen a goliath fight before so we need to take them down fast so we aren't caught off guard."Pyrrha, you and Nora hang back for a bit while Ren and I move along the forest to get on the other side of them, once in position we will cause a distraction. Once you see them turn to face us come up on their rear and try and knock them off balance, they don't seem like they have a lot of leg control so use that to your advantage. If that doesn't work go for the tusks, they appear to be it's only offense."

Pyrrha and Ren nodded in approval at her plan.

"Seriously we'll trade Jaune." Nora said, half joking.

"No offense but i think Yang Weiss and Blake would eat him alive." Ren cut in.

"None taken," Ruby responded with a chuckle, "I'm sure they would."

They all shared a laugh till it was time to get into position.

"Good luck guys!" Pyrrha whispered as Ruby and Ren ran off.

About ten minutes of excruciating silence went on before they heard the first gunshots. They had to wait for a few more before the Goliaths turned their backs to them.

"Let's go!" Pyrrha shouted, running towards the Goliaths

"Right!" Nora shouted back as she switched Magnhild to its hammer mode, running after Pyrrha.

Ruby and Ren had begun firing round after round at the group, Ren focusing the bursts of his Stormflowers on the Goliaths while Ruby used her Crescent Rose's sniper rounds to take down the groups of Boarbatusk. With the Goliaths backs turned, Nora used this as an opportunity and used Magnhild to send her in an upwards spiral, slamming the great hammer into the rear legs of the left Goliath, firing it once more to ricochet her to the other one slamming the hammer once more, caving in the rear legs of both the great beasts. Ruby, seeing an opening fire round after round of her sniper at the knees of the Goliaths, ensuring that they wouldn't be getting up just yet. She continued to watch as Pyrrha and Nora attacked the goliaths, however nothing they did seemed to penetrate the hide of the beasts. Ren, who had turned to reload his StormFlower, stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in the valley below them was a seemingly endless number of grimm. Beowolves, Ursa, Boarbatusk, Creeps, all of them, luckily he didn't see any Goliaths, but the number of them didn't scare him as much as did the fact that they were advancing on his and Ruby's position.

"Um, Ruby," he said nervously as he back away, keeping StormFlower trained on the grimm behind them, "bit of a problem here."

"What's wrong Ren?" Ruby said as she turned around her eyes growing wide at the sight. "Oh, that." she said with a sigh.

"What's your plan?" Ren said as he tried to count the number of enemies they were going to be facing soon, he was nearing the hundreds.

Ruby turned to see the Goliaths, giving Pyrrha and Nora some trouble, their attacks only being minor disturbances.

"Go help Nora and Pyrrha," she said, reloading Crescent Rose, "I'll hold these off!" she finished, readying her scythe to launch her forward.

"I'm not sure this is the best course of action Ruby!" she said taking a chance to look back at his team, seeing that they weren't faring too well and could use some help.

"Just go Ren!" she shouted at him. "I'll be fine." she ended her sentence by firing her sniper off launching her as she triggered her semblance almost simultaneously, giving her a tremendous burst of speed as she hooked Crescent Rose around the neck of the closest Beowulf, firing again to decapitate him.

She continued to swing her scythe rather expertly, cutting through the grimm with ease. Deciding that Ruby could handle herself for the mean time, Ren ran back to Nora and Pyrrha. Coming up on the fight, he called them to him to explain what the situation was.

"WHAT?" pyrrha shouted, "You let her go alone?" she said, grabbing Miló, changing it to javelin mode, turning to run to Ruby's aid.

"Pyrrha," Ren shouted, grabbing her shoulder, "She can handle herself, right now we need to focus on these," he said gesturing to the Goliaths, "then we can go help her, Ok?" he finished letting her go.

"You're right," she said turning, "I have a plan!" she finished switching her weapon back to rifle mode.

"We're right behind you Pyrrha!" Nora said with a smile.

After explaining her plan to them they assumed their positions. Ren and Pyrrha, climbed the massive heads of the beasts, luckily they were still on their sides. Once reaching the top of their heads, both opened fire on the skin connected to the huge tusks. Once loosened, they pulled at the tusks trying to free them, failing due to the some of the tuff skin still clinging. Pyrrha switching to sword mode with her free hand, swung down with all her might, while Ren used StormFlower's blades to do the same. Both succeeded in separating the tusks from each of the beasts, then with all their might, slammed the point of the tusks into the sides of their owner's heads, blood leaking from the puncture.

"NOW!" Pyrrha shouted to Nora, as her and Ren jumped down.

Nora nodded firing her hammer on the ground to shoot her into the air. Once at maximum height she fired it to the sky making her fall at highly increased speed. She fired again this time to send herself into a spiral motion, slamming her great hammer into the first tusk then firing it to spiral her into hitting the tusk in the other beast, succeeding in jamming the tusks deep inside their heads effectively ending their lives. Nora landed, stumbling.

"That...was...fun!" she said throwing her fist in the air as she swayed back in forth, no doubt dizzy from the spinning.

"Wait here until you get your bearings Nora," Pyrrha said as she switched her weapon to Javelin mode, "Come on Ren!" she finished with a gesture in Ruby's direction.

All Ren did was nod as they started running to help Ruby.

"Yeah," Nora said quite groggy, "you guys go ahead i'll catch up." ending her sentence with a fall.

Arriving at the downwards hill into the valley, Pyrrha and Ren were baffled at the sight. Ruby was cutting through grimm left and right as if he had faced these odds before, but despite the trail of dismembered grimm she left in her path, it didn't seem to even put a dent in the number of grimm down there. Ruby however was tiring quickly, her movements slowed, which was was scary to see from a girl who's semblance is speed. Soon a Boarbatusk caught her off guard, slamming into her side, launching her into a Beowulf that swung its massive claws at her hitting her to the ground. This snapped Ren and Pyrrha out of their awestruck states, as they proceeded to charge down the hill, Ren sending sprays of suppressive fire at the grimm to keep them off of Ruby as Pyrrha charged in to secure their leader. Lifting her by wrapping an arm under each shoulder lifting her up and pulling her to a safer distance. Pyrrha couldn't help but gag at the amounts of blood and body parts that were around them, it was quite a sight, and a surprise, she never knew the little redhead had it in her to even hurt a fly, let alone turn this many grimm into a pile of dismembered body parts.

"Pyrrha…" Ruby spoke softly, it being clear she wasn't doing so well right now.

"It's okay, i got you." Pyrrha said as she reached Ren.

Ren knelt beside Ruby, examining her.

"She doesn't look too bad just exhausted." Ren said, getting a nod from Pyrrha.

Unfortunately they were to distracted to see that they were now surrounded, grimm closing in, getting closer with every second.

"Pyrrha.." Ren said in a hushed voice as he stood, raising StormFlower to meet the gaze of the grimm.

Seeing this, Pyrrha responded by raising Miló and Akoúo̱ in a defensive stance.

"There are way too many Pyrrha." Ren spoke quietly, trying not to agitate the creatures.

"I know, what are we going to do?" Pyrrha spoke back, keeping her eyes on the grimm in front of her.

"Maybe if Nora was able we could fight them but…" he was cut off by Nora laughing as she flew in on her hammer slamming it on the ground in front of them sending 10 or so grimm flying into the ones behind them, making quite a few fall over.

"What about me?" Nora said looking back at them with a smile.

All they could do was sit there amazed.

"Well, are you guys going to just sit there or are we going to finish these things off?" she said, holding a hand out to help Ruby up.

"Right," Ruby said, finally ready for another go, "let's do this team!"

They started to charge in, Ruby taking the lead, her scythe cutting through every enemy in her path. With so much blood spraying in her path it was getting hard to tell the blood and rose petals apart. With Pyrrha to her left and Ren to her right, the grimm were being cut down from every direction. Some grimm tried jumping over them to get behind them, only to find the end of Nora's hammer. Once they reached the center of the horde they stopped and formed a defensive ring around Nora.

"Nora," Ruby shouted over the noise of battle, "Switch to your launcher and fire at the surrounding grimm while we keep them off of you!" Ruby finished with the decapitation of yet another Beowulf

"Got it!" she complied switching to her launcher and firing off rounds around them.

Grimm after Grimm, no matter how many they put down, more just kept coming. They sliced and slashed and cut down every grimm but it didn't phase the enemy one bit. Ruby couldn't help but think about how useful Weiss's sigils and Yang's power would be right now, but all that mattered right now was surviving this and making sure Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora, made it out safely. Just then it stopped, the never ending wave of grimm had...stopped. Ren climbed on a nearby pile of dead grimm to scout the area out, giving an all clear, thumbs up. Everybody rejoiced at their victory until, while Ren was about to climb down, a grimm who had decided to play dead, and catching Ren off guard, snatching him up, depleting his aura. The grimm lept from the pile onto the helpless Ran and was about to rake his chest open when a hammer decided to disagree with his presence there, as Nora swung Magnhild right into the Beowulf's face sending him flying to god knows where.

"Ren are you alright?" Nora nearly shouted as she knelt down to look him over.

"I'm alright," he said with a chuckle, "thanks for saving me." he finished with a smile.

"Nah it was nothing, you would have done the same for me." she said helping him up, giving the awaiting Ruby a thumbs up.

"Well as leader i think it's time we set up camp" Ruby said, which caused the team to enjoy a laugh.

While Nora activated the beacon for the rover and treated Ren's injuries, Pyrrha and Ruby went out to gather firewood. It didn't take long for the rover to catch up to them, delivering them fresh water and food. Deciding it would be best to get some shut eye the team voted on taking turns on watch Ruby volunteered for first watch while everyone else got some sleep, they agreed without hesitation. They would have hesitated if they had known she wasn't going to wake any of them to replace her on watch. Morning finally came and she got an earful from Pyrrha about what she did, but Ruby didn't feel bad, she was just happy to be searching again. They packed up the supplies and left the rover hidden as they continued their mission.

 _Meanwhile in White Fang's camp, Blake has just awoken due to a rude guard throwing a pail of water on her._

"GET UP!" the guard shouted, as Blake shot up.

"Was that really necessary?" she questioned him, he just grinned.

Just then, Adam walked in. "Ah you're awake." he said cupping her chin in her hand.

He was wearing just his red shirt and black jeans for some reason, but Blake didn't care. She pulled away from his hand, turning her head to him.

"That's it!" he said grabbing her by the back of her neck and throwing her to his bed, "I WARNED YOU, i told you i was growing tired of your defiance." resting his hand on his sword's hilt.

"Then just kill me already!" she shouted at him.

"Kill you? Oh no i told you. Slow torture is what you're going to get!" she said signaling his guards to grab her.

They only got 2 steps close to her before a loud explosion sounded outside, shaking the entire tent. It sounded slightly familiar.

"Go see what that was!" she barked.

"Yes sir!" they replied as they got to the entrance of the tent they were immediately shot down by a high caliber sniper rifle.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted turning around.

"RUBY!" blake screamed tears of joy in her eyes at the sight of the scythe wielder.

 **Don't hate me for the ending, chapter 4 will be coming next week. I really hope you're enjoying so far. As always YOU'RE AWESOME! Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well before i start anything, I would like to say thank you to everyone that has given my story a chance. I was really nervous about uploading it at first, but you guys seem to like it. A special thank you goes out to, SoraSkyWolf, and yosai, their advice really helped out a lot, but don't let that subtract from my thanks to everyone, i'm grateful to everyone who is not only reading but enjoying. Time for Chapter 4 (sorry for the long wait, school is a pain!) . Will they rescue blake? Will they get out alive? Will Ruby admit her feelings? Will i shut up? Sure! *ramble end* YOU'RE AWESOME. Now without further adue.**

Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren, were lying in wait near the camp of the White Fang. Being about 7am, the White Fang's camp wasn't fully awake yet. That's why they chose to start their search this early. There were only a few guards patrolling the camp, completely unaware of the young heroes waiting to strike, and open field being all that was between the heroes and Blake.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Nora said, leaning over to Ren.

"It has to be!" Ruby said while taking out her scroll. "I'll send the coordinates to Goodwitch."

"Ok, so we found it, now what's the plan?" Pyrrha asked, as she watched a guard.

"How big of a distraction can you guys create?" Ruby asked, putting her scroll away, giving Nora a wide grin

"Where do you want it?" Pyrrha questioned.

"I'm going to go in there alone, once i'm inside the camp, give me 5 minutes then start your distraction." Ruby spoke back while she readied herself to speed across the field into the camp.

"Got it, good luck!" she said as she patted Ruby on her shoulder.

The she took off, moving faster than any of them had seen before, and without the help of her sniper. Luckily there were no guards where she entered the camp, although they wouldn't have seen her, her rose petals would have definitely raised some suspicion. Once inside the camp, she took it slow, trying not to wake anyone in the tents she looked in. Coming across a tent with a guard out front, she decided to check it out. Using her semblance she tackled him knocking him out. Looking around the tent, it appeared to me an armory, a worried expression plastered itself on her face when her eyes came across the sight of Gambol Shroud, which she attached to her belt. Hearing someone approaching her tent, she pressed herself against beside the entrance to the armory, as she looked out to see who was responsible for startling her, it was a man in a red shirt and black jeans. Ruby didn't see how a man dressed like that belonged here, but then her noticed his sword, the same sword Blake had said belonged to her ex-partner Adam Taurus. She had to hold herself back from attacking him, instead she realized that following him might lead her to Blake. She snuck out of the tent and began trailing him, sticking as close as she could without him noticing. He stepped inside of what must be the biggest tent she'd ever seen, and what she heard next made her eyes widen.

"That's it!" she heard a man's voice shout, "I WARNED YOU, i told you i was growing tired of your defiance." she heard a loud thud punctuate the sentence..

"Then just kill me already!" she heard Blake shout..

"Kill you? Oh no i told you. Slow torture is what you're going to get!" Ruby heard the other voice shoot back, she figured that had to be Adam.

Just then Ruby looked inside to see Blake on a bed, barely clothed and Adam signal his 2 guards to grab her. They only got 2 steps close to her before a loud explosion sounded close to the camp, shaking the ground with it..

"Go see what that was!" Adam barked.

"Yes sir!" the guards replied as they turned to leave the tent, but were immediately shot down by Ruby's high caliber sniper rifle, and proceeded to fly backwards onto the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Adam shouted turning around to face Ruby.

"RUBY!" blake screamed tears of joy in her eyes at the sight of the scythe wielder.

"Ah so you're Ruby Rose, i've heard a lot about you." he spoke with an evil smile. "Just what do you think you're doing here, little girl?"

"I'm here to take Blake home, and no one is going to stand in my way!" she yelled readying herself to charge.

"Oh her?" he said pointing to Blake, "I'm afraid you're too late!" he finished, turning and back handing her to the floor.

"BLAKE!" Ruby screamed, "You're going to pay for that, you bastard!" she yelled at Adam, anger gripping her body.

Adam smiled "I'm afraid you are wrong, for this is where you die!" he finished, getting into his attack stance.

Ruby wasted no more words on him, and charged at him, firing her scythe behind her to launch herself in the air, preparing to bring Crescent Rose down on him. Ready for this he dropped to his defensive stance. A smile erupted from her lips.

* _FLASHBACK!*_

"He used to be a great guy," Blake said looking down, "I still don't know why he changed like he did." she finished a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Tell me more about him before he changed." Ruby said cheerfully, wiping the tear from Blake's cheek.

"Well he was my mentor at first, teaching me some of what i know, but seeing him fight made us feel like we could never lose. His swordsmanship was matched by no one, he uses the japanese sword technique known as, "Iaido" in which he unsheathes his blade for quick and devastating strikes and then sheathing it again in rapid succession. He is a powerful attacker, but an impenetrable defense. When fighting in defensive mode i've seen enemies get cut without seeing the movement of his blade, thats how fast he can strike." she finished, looking up at Ruby.

"Ehh, i bet i could take him." Ruby said with a proud smile.

"He is sometimes able to predict a move before it happens," she looked up smiling at the redhead, "If anyone could beat him, it would be the most unpredictable fighter." she finished, smiling at the red head's.

 _*FLASHBACK END*_

Ruby smiled as Adam parried her attack. He looked surprised to see that she switched her strike so that the top of her scythe, not the blade, hit his sword.

"Just as a planned!" she thought to herself as she fired her sniper directly at his chest.

The bullet wouldn't kill him due to his aura, but it would definitely stun him, and stun him it did. He was caught off guard by the attack, unable to block the bullet due to his sword holding Crescent Rose at bay. Thrown to the ground at the impact, Adam struggled to breathe. Taking her chance Ruby ran to Blake, embracing her and nearly squeezing the life out of her, the only sounds being Blake's sobs, and weapons firing in the distance, no doubt part of the distraction.

"Oh my god, Blake i was so worried about you!" Ruby said grabbing Blake's shoulders.

"I was worried to, I had almost given up hope." she said tears rolling off her cheeks.

"Blake.." Ruby said, setting Gambol Shroud beside its owner.

She was going to say more but Adam was back on his feet, and pissed off to say the least. He charged at Ruby, his battle cry ringing throughout the entire camp. In a matter of a second. Adam was but a few feet from Ruby and was about to attack Ruby, who wasn't ready for the sudden attack.

"RUBY, NO!" Blake screamed shoving the young redhead away.

Adam, who was already in mid swing wasn't expecting that and it was to late to stop the sword as it slashed a vertical gash down Blake's back. Blake let out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground motionless, blood seeping out of Blake's back.

"You stupid bitch!" Adam yelled kicking Blake's rib cage.

"Get...away...from...her." Ruby spoke in a tone filled with murderous intent.

"Why don't you come make me!" Adam laughed out.

So she did. Ruby slowly lifted Crescent Rose behind her, a whole new wave of adrenaline she'd never felt, began coursing through her. With Crescent Rose on her shoulder, she slowly reached her other hand up and pulled her hood on.

"Don't act tough kid, you should just leave whi…" Adam was cut off by barely being able to block Ruby's strike.

Ruby became a red blur as she launched in a series of fast and powerful strikes with the blunt edge of her weapon, only one being successful, a clean blow to the right side of his chest. The attack made him stumble for but a moment before he readied himself, but Ruby didn't want to just knock him out. She would end him for what he did to Blake.

"I've never fought anyone this fast before!" Adam thought to himself as he glared at her, preparing for the next attack.

Sure enough another series of blows came, the frustrating part to him was that there was no pattern to her attacks, it was as if she were a wild animal. She landed another 2 strikes, one, in the middle of his back near the spine, the second was behind his knee making him cave in, kneeling before the redhead as she stopped her movements. He looked down and smiled, hoping she would stand there. He swung his sword with all his might at her. The slash would have cut clean through her chest if she hadn't had her scythe angled in front of her to block the attack. She did however get sent flying, doing a somewhat backflip in the air before landing on her stomach next to Blake. She looked over, seeing the unconscious, paling girl refiled her fire. As she stood up, picking up Gambol Shroud as well, she was prepared to end this since he would not surrender. She took the ribbon that the idiots wrapped around the hilt and tied it to her wrist, tying the other end around the sniper's trigger, looking up at Adam she glared at him as some blood dripped down her face. Adam was just about done waiting and charged at Ruby preparing to end her. Then she threw Crescent Rose as hard as she could, the scythe spinning horizontally, but it flew right past him.

"Ha! You missed!" he stopped to laugh at her, "You're not as good as they say you are."

"Look again." she said coldly as she jerked on the ribbon, not hard enough to fire it but enough to where it started flying back.

Before he could speak she shot forward, the ribbon slamming into Adam's neck, he was stunned unable to move for some reason. He felt the ribbon sliding in Ruby's direction, all he could do is wonder what she was doing, then he felt it. The cold blade of her scythe press against the back of his neck. In a split second Ruby tugged on the ribbon as hard as she could, firing Crescent Rose. The force of the shot made the blade spin around his neck, doing a full revolution, slitting his throat.

Adam's body began to slump to the ground, a puddle of blood forming around him. Ruby stood there slightly horrified about what she'd done, after all he was a human not a grimm. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a groan from Blake.

"Blake!" she yelled running to her side.

"Ru.." Blake started to speak but lost the will to.

"I've got to get you out of here!" she said,undoing her hood and wrapping it around Blake's body to somewhat stop the bleeding and cover her body as she picked her up and carried her out.

It wasn't going to be hard to find the others, they sure were making a good distraction. Nora's hammer and some bullet exchange could be heard clearly in the distance. Following the noise, Ruby tried to be as gentle with Blake as possible. Finally reaching the clearing she entered the camp from, she bolted to her friends dodging the enemy's weapon fire with ease.

"Guy she's hurt bad, activate your signal now!" she shouted to Pyrrha and the others.

"Did that when we saw you running to us!" Pyrrha said as she ran to help Ruby with Blake.

They set her down gently as Ren moved to cover them.

"Pyrrha." Nora spoke in between breaths, "there are too many, we can't hold out for much lon..!" she was cut off by a dust bomb going off beside her, knocking her aside. Ren started running to her but was stopped by another dust bomb throwing him aside. Nora and Ren were still conscious from what Ruby could see, just unable to move as the enemy surrounded the team. All seemed lost, they had no idea how they would escape this one, were they all going to die here, did they really fail? She was asking herself all these questions, but was silenced by a familiar voice.

"Sorry we're late kiddo." Qrow said in his usual deep voice.

Her eyes widened at his voice, making her heart leap with joy once again. Her uncle must have been the other agent Glynda mentioned. Then she also heard Coco's voice, the leader of Team CFVY.

"What are your orders sir?" she said to Qrow

"Get Ruby and the others out of here, i'll handle this." he ended his sentence by triggering the transformation of his sword to its scythe mode.

"Are you sure, there are a lot of them." Velvet asked,clearly concerned.

"I know i wish there were more to," he said with a joking sigh "now GO!" he punctuated his last word by slamming the end of his scythe's handle to the ground.

"On it!" Velvet and Coco shouted as they helped up Ren and Nora.

Fox and Yatsuhashi tried to lift Blake, but a reluctant and protective Ruby wouldn't let her go, until a reassuring shoulder grip from Pyrrha, let her know it was okay.

"Be careful with her.." Ruby spoke as she watched Yatsuhashi pick Blake up.

"Do not worry, i won't let any harm come to her." Yatsuhashi said, nodding to Fox, who nodded back, assuming a defensive stance around Yatsuhashi and Blake.

"Come on Ruby, let's go. The shuttles are waiting for us!" she urged the redhead.

"Go on i'll catch up." she said turning to her uncle.

"You better!" Pyrrha said as she ran off with the others.

"You gonna be alright uncle?" she spoke softly.

"I'll be just fine kiddo, now get a move on." he said half turning his head so she could see his smile.

"Thank you." she said with a smile and turning to catch up with the others.

"Ah, now that the little ones are out of the way, who's first?" he said with a smile, examining the troops before him.

 _Meanwhile Ruby had just caught back up with her friends._

Running with the others all that could be heard behind them was the sound of guns firing and men crying out in pain. It took them only a few minutes to reach the rendezvous and the shuttles, one of which was equipped with medical supplies and a field surgeon on board, just in case it was needed, which it was. They loaded Blake into the medical shuttle as the surgeon asked Ruby questions.

"How long has it been since she was cut?" he questioned quickly

"Nearly 10 or so minutes, i used my cloak to stop the bleeding 5 minutes after she was cut."

"Good, good those 5 minutes could have made all the difference!" he spoke as he got inside the shuttle to examine her.

Ruby instinctively climbed in and sat down opposite of the surgeon and clasped one of Blake's hands in hers.

"Um…" Coco started, "She does know that she isn't allowed to ride with her right?" she questioned curiously.

Pyrrha slightly laughed, "You wanna be the one to tell her?"

"Nope, i like living." she said sharing Pyrrha's laugh as they got in the other shuttle with the others.

All Ruby could do was watch as the surgeon did the best he could to check the full extent of the damage and stop the bleeding.

"Is she going to be okay?" she questioned eagerly.

"It's hard to tell, until i get her somewhere a little more stable, all i can do is stop her from losing anymore blood." he said with a sigh.

"Ruby…" Blake spoke weakly, "I.." she was cut off by Ruby.

"Shh, save your strength Blake." she said squeezing Blake's hand a little harder than was necessary.

"I…" she tried to force out, but passed out before she could.

"Hurry it up now!" the surgeon yelled to the cockpit.

"Hang in the Blake we are taking you home." she spoke into Blake's hand.

Arriving at the same hospital Ruby was rushed to after being shot with an arrow, Blake was rushed into the building, doctors shouting a bunch of things that Ruby couldn't quite make out. Pulling out her scroll she thought it best to call Yang and Weiss. She dialed up her sister first, it rang for barely a second before Yang answered.

"RUBY! Oh my god!" he sister yelled. "I was so fucking worried about you!" she spoke with a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, but Blake has been hurt bad! We are at the hospital right now, grab Weiss and meet me here." she spoke, trying to hold back how happy to hear from her sister she was.

"We are on our way!" she shouted before ending the call.

Ruby ran inside following the doctors, unfortunately she wasn't allowed in the room yet, all she could do was pace back and forth in the hall. About 10 long minutes of excruciating silence had gone by without any word from the doctors or anyone for that matter until.

"RUBY!" yang screamed as she tackled her sister to the floor.

Weiss was close behind but didn't feel the urge to slap Yang this time.

"Any news on Blake?" Weiss questioned as she pulled the brawler off of Ruby.

"No not yet, and we can't go in." she replied, looking down.

"I'm sure she's going to be okay sis." Yang said, putting an arm around Ruby's shoulders, "She's tougher than she looks!"

Ruby couldn't reply. With her adrenaline wearing off, realization dawned on her as to what she had done. She killed a human being, sure an evil one but a human none the less. Also not just anyone but someone that Blake used to hold dear to her, would Blake ever forgive her? She thought to herself.

"What's wrong rubes?" Yang spoke up, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yang.." she said weakly, afraid to talk. "I killed her old partner.." she said, dropping to her knees.

"Hey, don't let that get to you, you were defending a loved one that he was hurting!" Yang said hoisting her sister up.

That really helped put her mind at ease for now, but she was still afraid to tell Blake.

"Now come on, let's get you cleaned up." Weiss spoke up, "and we'll talk about that later." she said pointing at the side of Ruby's face and scowling.

"What do you.." she started to reply but stopped as she reached up and felt where Weiss was pointing.

She was curious as to what Weiss was talking about. Yang helped her stand up and snuck her into an unoccupied room, Weiss following behind them. Once inside the room, she went to the bathroom sink to look in the mirror, her eyes widening at the sight. There on the left of her face, was a deep cut trailing down her check in a vertical line.

"I guess he actually cut me with that attack." she said, wiping the blood from her cheek.

"That's gonna be a scar." Weiss sighed out.

"Eh," Ruby started, trying to sound cheerful, "I don't mind." she finished with a smile as Yang cleaned the rest of the blood off.

"Here," Weiss said presenting Ruby with a fresh change of clothes, "get out of those and put these on." she said gesturing at Ruby's clothes which had blood stains on them.

Ruby took the cloths, giving Weiss a smile and closed the bathroom door to shower. Turning on the water, she waited until it was just right before she slipped off her skirt, then her top. Her pale-ish body had bruises here and there, and some blood, she had to grit her teeth as she took her top off, due to the soreness her body was feeling. She stepped into the shower, the water stinging a little bit at first, then a relaxed sigh came from Ruby as the water began to sooth her body. She began washing the blood from her body stopping as she got to her stomach, seeing the scar she got from Cinder's arrow. She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"It's like i get a scar everytime i save someone." she said chuckling to herself.

She finished cleansing her body and turned the water off stepping out to see what Weiss brought her to wear. She brought her a black T-shirt, with a red rose in the center, with a pair of black sweat pants, along with a clean pair of her red panties and bra, with matching socks. She dressed herself, instantly feeling better from the shower and happy that the clothes were loose and easy to put on her sore body.

She stepped out of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow, Weiss and Yang weren't there. Curious, Ruby stepped outside to see them talking with a doctor, outside of Blake's room. Almost sprinting she ran to them, the doctor recapping what he told Weiss and Yang.

"She's going to be just fine, we've stopped the bleeding, and sutured the wound." he said, earning a sigh of relief from Ruby, "She was lucky that nothing vital was cut, however she did lose a lot of blood."

"Can we go in to see her?" Ruby questioned eagerly.

"I don't see why not. She's asleep right now and she will need to stay in the hospital for at least 10 or so days, just to recuperate." he said smiling at Ruby.

It was a kind and genuine smile that was very rare nowadays, and completely warmed the mood.

"Thanks doc!" Yang said cheerfully, whereas Ruby wasted no time and ran in.

Laughing, Yang grabbed a bag from a waiting chair and followed Weiss in. She tossed the bag down in a chair and looked over to Blake. Ruby was already by her side, taking one of Blake's hands into hers. The look on Ruby's face, along with her body clearly shaking, made it obvious how hard she was trying to fight the urge to hold Blake.

"Hey sis me and Weiss have to.." she was cut off.

"I'm staying here, and there's nothi…" now Ruby was cut off.

"We know," Weiss cut in with a smile, "that's why we brought that." she gestured at the bag Yang brought in.

"There is a blanket, a pillow, your scroll charger, and a baggy of cookies." Yang said readying herself for Ruby to charge past her, but she didn't, she just sat there watching Blake.

"Thanks guys," Ruby said, standing to hug her sister, "It's really great to see you again." she finished, moving to hug Weiss.

"No problem sis!" Yang said with a smile.

"Yeah" Weiss cut in, "We'll come back tomorrow." she said patting Ruby on the back.

"See ya later." Ruby responded, sitting beside Blake again.

Sitting beside Blake, Ruby wanted nothing more than to hold her, but she didn't want to wake her. So instead she settled for moving her chair as close as she could to Blake's bed and rested her hands on Blake's. Blake had a bruise on her cheek, and Ruby was sure they were all over her body. Ruby She was trying her hardest to stay awake but fatigue was quickly taking to her mind, as her eyelids blinked sleepily. She had nearly passed out until…

"Ruby…" Blake spoke weakly.

Ruby's eyes shot wide open as she shot up in the chair.

"Hey Blake.." Ruby said, "How are you feeling?" she spoke, her voice laced with joy and her eyes flooding with it.

"Like i just fell down a few flights of stairs…" she tried to laugh, "What about you?" she asked with a weak smile.

"My head is a little sore.." she started.

"From this?" Blake said as she slowly lifted her hand to the scar on Ruby's face. "Did Adam do this?" she questioned.

Ruby was stunned for a moment, the feeling of Blake's hand on her face making her blush slightly, until her hand reached the sore skin, then she winced in pain.

"Yeah… but i'll be alright." she said, looking down.

Blake took her hand from Ruby's face, so she could sit up. The movement brought her some pain, but she succeeded, sitting up and facing Ruby.

"What happened in that tent Ruby?" she asked, somewhat stern. "The last thing i remember after getting cut by Adam, was you caring me out of the camp." she finished, waiting for a response.

It took a bit for Ruby to answer, the memories and images of how she had killed Adam, flooding her mind.

"I...I… I killed him." she spoke with a flinch, afraid of how Blake would react, "After what he did to you, i couldn't stop myself. I'm so sorry Blake, please don't hate me." she pleaded.

"I could never hate you Ruby, especially when you've done nothing wrong." she said placing a hand on Ruby's hand, who began to blush again, "Adam turned into a monster, and he needed to be stopped, so thank you Ruby." she finished, making Ruby's eyes widen.

This was not the reaction she had expected from Blake. She had expected Blake to be angry with her, but it was in fact the opposite, Blake was thanking her! Ruby's heart instantly began to feel lighter, like a goliath was just lifted off of it. She looked up to see Blake's smiling face, and couldn't help but admire her bright amber eyes. She could tell by the look in her amber eyes, that a burden had been lifted from her as well, but that made her curious.

"I thought you cared for him?" Ruby asked puzzled.

"I did...once, but he turned into someone almost completely different." she said, turning away, "I couldn't trust him anymore, let alone be with him." a deep sigh ended her sentence.

She felt a lot better knowing that Blake wasn't mad at her but she couldn't help but feel bad her. Losing someone that you care about isn't easy, no matter what they've done.

"Thank you Ruby." Blake said, her eyes meeting Ruby's once more.

"For what?" Ruby questioned, confused.

"You saved my life Ruby, i don't know why you fought so hard to save me, but i'm glad you did." She finished, taking one of Ruby's hands into hers.

"Blake!" Ruby half yelled, startling the faunus, "I would never let anything happen to you, or Weiss!" she finished, squeezing Blake's hand.

"What about your sister?" Blake puzzled amusingly.

"Ehh i'll save her if there's time." she said with a chuckle.

"Still, thank you Ruby, nobody has ever cared about me like you do." she said with a warm smile that made Ruby's body melt.

But her smile did much more than that. Ruby found herself staring at Blake's lips and beginning to blush.

"It's a first for me to Blake." she replied softly, stunning Blake, "I've never cared for anyone more than i cared for you."

Now Blake was blushing and currently trying to sort through the tons of questions that were flooding her mind.

"Does Ruby have feelings for me? Should i tell her how i feel?" where just some of the questions she was asking herself.

"Ruby," she started as she took her bow off, revealing her faunus cat ears, "I... " she was cut short by Ruby.

"I love you Blake!" Ruby blurted out like she'd been holding her breath.

Almost immediately, Ruby began mentally cursing herself and questioning herself at the same time.

"WHY DID I SAY THAT?!" she mentally yelled at herself.

Ruby, who was still in thought, had flinched at her own confession, expecting to be slapped or something, but it never came. Blake, who was stunned at first from taking in what Ruby had just said, relaxed, realizing that this was her only chance, Blake took advantage of Ruby's closed eyes. She placed her hand behind Ruby's head and brought their lips together. Ruby couldn't have gotten any redder. She also couldn't figure out why Blake was kissing her, but she didn't dare fight it, and in that moment all of the tenseness, and stress that they had, vanished almost instantly. Ruby couldn't explain why Blake's lips tasted so sweet or felt so good on hers. A small part of her felt like she should pull away but the other part was in total bliss. Blake held her there, savoring the taste of Ruby's lips. She tasted of cookies and strawberries, and Blake loved it. The kiss lasted for only a minute or two before the girls needed to breathe, but parted lips somewhat reluctantly. As the girls panted, Ruby was the first to talk, breaking the silence.

"Blake…" she started, her body shaking nervously.

"I love you Ruby." Blake said calmly and quietly, "I have for some time now." she finished, looking into Ruby's.

Ruby's mouth was wide open in astonishment. She was stunned by what had just happened and from what Blake had just told her.

"Blake loves me...and i love her?" she asked herself in her head.

"I never told you because i was afraid you wouldn't feel the same towards me." Blake continued.

"I wish i would have known," Ruby spoke up, finally snapping out of her stun, "I never said anything to you because we are both girls.." she finished, looking down.

"Ruby, it doesn't matter what gender we are, what matters is that two people in love should be with each other." Blake finished, lifting Ruby's head to meet her gaze, "and I love you Ruby Rose."

Ruby's heart melted. Hearing Blake say that to her, made her so happy. "I really do love Blake." she thought to herself smiling."

Her thoughts vanished when Blake pressed their lips together again. This time Ruby was able to react instead of just being stunned. She wrapped her arms around Blake, pulling herself closer to the faunus. The kiss deepened, as Blake's tongue was practically begging for entrance. Unsure of what to do Ruby opened her mouth and Blake's tongue darted in. The redhead's inexperience rendered her unable to defend against Blake's tongue, so she gave in as the raven haired girl dominated the kiss. She didn't mind, she was too busy enjoying the taste of Blake's mouth, and the feel of their tongues colliding, to care. However, unfortunately Ruby wasn't prepared for the kiss, and needed to break the kiss to breathe. Blake smiled at Ruby as the girl lightly panted for air. Her expression changed when she saw the fatigue in Ruby's face.

"I'm sorry," Blake said taking Ruby's hands, "I didn't realize you were so tired." she finished with a warm smile.

"Don't be sorry Blake, believe me this was worth not sleeping." Ruby spoke softly, squeezing Blake's hand.

"Still," Blake chuckled out, "You should get some rest. Come here." she finished, scooting over in her bed and patting the newly made space.

Ruby made no argument and happily jumped into the bed next to Blake, and snuggled as close to her as possible. It took some moving around but once they were comfortable, they settled down. Blake kissed her lover's head then laid back, happy and content, knowing that Ruby was finally hers and nothing was going to take that from her. Blake was pulled out of her thoughts by Ruby's voice.

"That was my first kiss ya know?" Ruby let out a sigh of relief.

Blake on the other hand was immediately startled and a little worried.

"I'm sorry, i didn't know!" Blake nearly shouted, "I hope it was okay.." She finished

"It was amazing...Kitten," Ruby interrupted, that last word making Blake blush immensely, "If it's okay if i call you that." Ruby smiled up at her lover.

"As long as i can give you a nickname," Blake said, relaxed.

"Good, I love you kitten!" Ruby said, extremely cheerful.

"I love you too Ruby." Blake said as she pulled Ruby as close as possible as they both fell asleep.

 _The White Fang's base, soon after Ruby left with Blake._

Their Adam lay, blood pooling around him. He could tell he was near death, his body was going numb as his blood left his body.

"Tsk tsk tsk." a woman's voice came from where he couldn't see, "Seems she is stronger than you thought." she spoke with a laugh.

He was rolled over onto his back and felt a hand on his face. He opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of Cinder.

"Shh you're going to be fine," she said heating her finger and dragging it across his throat, sealing the wound, "Luckily she didn't cut anything vital."

"Thank you Cinder" Adam choked out.

"It was my pleasure, next time let's see how she fares against both of us" Cinder cooed out.

 **Well once again i'm really sorry for the wait and again thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying. I'm going to try not to take as long to update newer chapters. However no promises! Anyways i hope you guys enjoyed, and i hope you keep reading. YOU'RE AWESOME! Until next time.**


End file.
